Harden-treated carbon steel is cheap and can be tempered and annealed so as to have a preferred flexibility, thus it is Widely used in industry.
Currently, harden-treated carbon steel for fine or thin plate machining objects is treated thermally so as to have a preferred mechanical property and then it is cut mechanically. However after this process, the surface of the machining object is burred and coated with a layer of oxidized film of several tens micros which is dangerous in the succeeding processes. Thereby, they must be removed in advance.
Currently mechanical grinding is used to round the burred edges and removing oxidized films, For example, by grinding with SiC, but this process wastes a longer time. Moreover, the precise of the size and shape of the machining object can not be well controlled and thus the quality of the machining object can be not improved.